A Sleep Over To Remeber
by Brother Grimm
Summary: A Night of fun laughs food movies love and death Read and review take the time plz


It started off as a regular Friday night but something was about to happen not even jimmy could have ever imagined.

"Ugh Jimmy why did you have to invite these girls" Sheen said with a whiny tone to his voice

"Excuse me" Libby said very indignantly

"Well its not very normal for Jimmy invite two girls to one of our sleepover" Carl said attempting to be the voice of reason

"You know what I was wondering the same thing Jimmy why did you invite us" Cindy said with a very puzzled tone in her voice but actually being nice for once.

"Look I just thought it was a nice thing to do" Jimmy said wanting to stop the whirlwind of bickering and questions.

They all sat in a some what shocked state for a moment before Cindy finally broke the silence.

"Oh well regardless thank you Neutron" Cindy said laying down on her sleeping bag

"Don't mention it" Jimmy said

"Lets just let bygone's be bygone's" Jimmy continued

"Well alright then now what movie are we going to watch" Cindy said leaning her body up against the bottom of Jimmy's couch.

"Well Sheen said when I called you all voted on a horror flick am I right?" Jimmy asked reaching into his backpack and pulling out some DVD case's.

"Yea" they all kind of answered collectively.

"Well then I got some movies for you" Jimmy said holding out the cases for all to see.

"Bucket's of blood 3, Night of the black moon, Silent Hill and last but not least a pure classic Night of the living dead" Jimmy said with a lot of excitement in his voice.

"Wow you sure did get a good selection" Sheen said

"You sure did" Libby commented

"Now as for snacks we have 12 2liters of mountain dew 15 of coke and 20 dr. pepper along with 30 bags of Doritos and a huge assortment of candy" Jimmy said sounding very proud of himself

"Wow I am impressed you really pulled out all the stops" Libby said eyeing the food in awe

So they sat around and watched the movies and eat themselves sick about 10 hours past and now it was very late and everyone was asleep and all was quiet all execpt for the whimpering of a certain 14 year old girl.

Inside Cindy's Dream

"God nertron why must you be right all the time" Cindy Screamed at Jimmy who was paying her no attention

"You know what Cindy forget it alright just fucking forget it!" Jimmy hollered in response

Jimmy turned away from the blonde and began to cross the street. Their was a loud screech a scream and a crash and just like that their he jimmy laid dead in front on Cindy in the road. Cindy stood there in shock for a moment then ran over to him.

"Jimmy Jimmy Jimmy!!!" Cindy screamed at the top of her lungs

At this point a small group of people were gathered around the crash site. Cop sirens drew close and then stopped the next thing Cindy knew she was being drug away kicking and screaming from Jimmy's corpse. She was lead by two cops over to the ambulance and they told her to stay put.

"How could this have happened!" Cindy cried into her own arms as she sobbed.

After being questioned by the police cleaned up she was escorted home. She spent the rest of the day with her face buried in her pillow in her bedroom.

"Why….why did it have to happen to him" Cindy said to herself between sobs still crying into her pillow in her bedroom.

The next few weeks were the worst of Cindy's entire life. Not only did she have to deal with the loss of one her closest friends but she also had to deal with the asshole's who were blaming her for Jimmy's death or saying it wasn't a accident and that she pushed him.

"Murderer Witch Freak" Random people called out from the crowded hallways in her schools. This only made Cindy feel that much worse.

Until finally she couldn't take it anymore she went into the stairway of her school and went up to the top floor.

"Ill be happy when I am finally back with him" Cindy said teary eyed as she walked to the edge of the roof of her school and jumped. She fell all 80ft and just as she hit the ground she woke up.

"Where….Wha… What happened?" Cindy said to herself sitting up in her sleeping bag.

"I need a drink of something" Cindy said as she crawled out of her sleeping bag and walked out into Jimmy's Kitchen only to be met by the last person she would expect.

"Oh hey Cindy you thirsty" Jimmy said holding out a cup to her.

Just at the mere sight of him her brain lost control of her body as she dove at him and hugged him harder than she had ever anyone ever before knocking him to the ground and then she began to cry.

"Whoa Cindy what is wrong with you are you ok?" Jimmy said in shock as he hit the floor with Cindy on top of him.

"Im just so glad your alive" Cindy said sobbing into his shoulder

"What are you talking about" Jimmy asked extremely confused as to what was going on.

So Cindy took ten minuets and explained what had happened in her dream and how upset it made her.

"Oh its alright its alright im here now I promise nothing is going to happen to me" Jimmy said pulling her closer to him as she began to cry again and he attempted to comfort her.

He laid on his kitchen floor with her for close to an hour before she was ok to even talk in full sentences again.

"Are you ok now" Jimmy said rubbing her back

"Yea I think I am fine now thank you Jimmy" Cindy said as she stood up off Jimmy and brushed herself off

"Oh I am sorry for getting your shirt all wet" Cindy said lending a hand to help jimmy off the floor

"It no big deal I am just glad you are better now" Jimmy said with a deep yawn at the end of his sentence.

"Why don't we go back to bed" Cindy said taking Jimmy by the hand and leading him into the living room. They laid down together on top of Jimmy's sleeping bag and they both drifted off to sleep cuddled into each others arms.


End file.
